Genetic Perfection
by sonn4jam3s
Summary: Commander Shepard is a brilliant soldier, a great motivator and brilliant leader. However following the Skyllian Blitz she has also developed a great deal of interest from the different races of the galaxy, according to an online poll.


**Genetic Perfection**

_Just a little idea I had. This is probably going to be a prologue to a story and not simply a very short one-shot but you never know what you'll get with me._

00

"Human, Commander Evelyna Shepard was voted sexiest person alive yesterday. Online voting began last month and billions of people from around the galaxy voted in the well renowned yearly event. Many were expecting another year of Asari dominance at the top of the leader boards but after Evelyna stepped into the spotlight last year followeing her participation in repelling enemy forces during the Skyllian Blitz many have taken notice of the human woman. Not only is she the first soldier in over two centuries to be awarded this honour, and the first human to do so, but Evelyna has also won the vote by the highest total seen since Nov'ara O'Sai four centuries ago."

Across from the news screen, two Turians sat on a small bench wasting time in-between work-shifts. Working in Tayseri Ward wasn't so bad: the area was quite clean and well looked after but there was absolutely nothing to do for anyone on their lunch break. Bars were all but scarce in this area where as museums and art galleries were at a premium and looking at Volus art wasn't these Turians idea of having a good time. So instead they found themselves eating their lunches on a bench opposite one of the many museums in the Ward. While he had been eating one of the Turian's, a man with white face-markings on the left side of his face, had been observing the vid-screen with increased interest. After a moment longer he turned to his work colleague.

"You know, there's something about that human... I can't quite put my finger on". His colleague, a slight looking man, for a Turian at least, turned to him after a long silence.

"Sorry, what?"

The first Turian just sighed: "That human: she's really something".

"Oh, yeah: I voted for that fine piece of alien waist (1). That soldier girl can shoot my gun any time".

His co-worker rolled his eyes and looked back at the screen just in time to catch a glimpse of the human woman in question. She was absolutely stunning; the pinnacle of perfection. The fact that she was a soldier, a woman who could more than handle herself in any given situation simply helped add to her image. However, the appreciation of her beauty was not just limited to that of her own species but rather most species. Down the side of the screen the Turian noticed (after managing to pull his eyes away from her) the percentage of votes she had gotten from different species. The figures were staggering with Evelyna getting 92% of human votes; 83% of Turian votes and an incredible 97% of Asari votes. There were even a high number of votes from the Krogan, Salarians, Hanar and Volus. Even a number of Batarians had voted for this woman: a human who had defeated and killed a number of _Batarian_ pirates. It seemed that even the Batarians could appreciate a fine work of art. _Huh, perhaps they should make a museum or art gallery for her around here. Now that I would spend my lunch-break looking around._

Just as he was about to watch the image again a group of Asari walked past dressed in simple work overalls. They looked like they had just come from working the Tayseri Ward docks and were on their own break. They were all casually talking to each other until one of them noticed the vid-screen causing all of them to be instantly hooked to the view of human on screen. Just as the Turian was about to make his way back to his shift he overheard one final piece of information from the news vid.

"According to our sources Evelyna is currently single..." He didn't catch anything after that apart from the excited squeals and gasps coming from the Asari. _Yeah, that human sure is something._

00

(1)In honour of Garrus' comment about Femshep's waist being very supportive.


End file.
